Giselle's First
by serendipity112233
Summary: Robert shows Giselle how to further their relationship. Mature content ahead! :-


Author: Abby

Title: Giselle's First

Rating: M

Word Count: 2540

Pairing (if any): Robert/Giselle

Summary: Robert shows Giselle how to further their relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Enchanted or anything affiliated with it besides this fanfiction

Author's Note:

Very importantly: This is my first M fanfiction. I am terrified at how this will go over..

Does it make me entirely too perverted to write smut about Disney characters? Eh, I don't think so, and the hot-robe scene in the movie just proves my point. :-P Alright, so this story actually had a beginning which was not smutty, but I got too bored and wanted to get straight to the good stuff. So I may eventually get to posting the not-so M beginning of the story, but until then, the good stuff follows:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Giselle kissed slowly and thoroughly. It was a Saturday night and Morgan was spending the night at a friend's house, so Robert thought it would be a fantastic time to set a movie night date with Giselle. He would be lying if he said he didn't hope that things would move in the direction of the bedroom, but he was a patient man and was not expecting anything Giselle wasn't willing to give.

They had been together for six months. Even being a patient man, he was becoming increasingly aroused at all times of the day. If he even thought of Giselle, his mind went south and he would be aroused in all of ten seconds. It was getting to be ridiculous. He knew it was because of the lack of sex. He was in love with Giselle, and he would go through whatever he needed to go through to be able to keep her, and if that meant no sex he could live with that. It was just extremely painful being constantly aroused, not to mention embarrassing in certain situations.

So as you can imagine, sitting on the couch, Giselle in his arms, kissing him, sliding her tongue in his mouth like he taught her, was causing a rise out of him – quite literally. Early in their relationship, he had taught her the art of experimental kissing – that is, experiment what your partner likes and building on that. He had discovered that there was a spot directly behind her ear, where her jawbone and neck met that would cause her to moan softly into his ear. Her soft moans drove him crazy and he nearly stopped in order to control himself, but he continued on. He found that she loved when he nibbled lightly at her bottom lip, and she loved it even more when he would slide his tongue over the spots that he nibbled.

In turn, she discovered his erogenous zone was where his clavicle met his neck. It would be his turn to groan – not quite as softly as she. She would pay special attention to this spot that would frequently show itself in all of its red, swollen glory for several days after. He didn't mind, and only blushed occasionally when his boss or coworkers gave a lift of their eyebrows but said nothing.

At the moment Giselle had found that exact spot and his groan was even louder than normal. He heard her giggle into his neck. The vibrations of her laughter onto his skin heightened his awareness of her body now pressed against his. He ran his hand down her side and pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling his hips and resting her bottom against his erection on the couch. Her eyes widened. This was the first time he had blatantly sat her on him when he was erect. He would always turn away before she could see what she did to him.

He had learned early on that Giselle's innocence was not an act. She was completely unknowing in the world of sex and sexual tension. He knew she felt attraction to him, he had felt that by the stiffening of her nipples when they kissed and touched, but he didn't think she knew why her body was responding the way it was. He knew he would have to teach her about sex eventually, and he was aroused enough tonight to see how far he could get.

"Robert?" She had her inquisitive who-what-why face on and looked at him through her thick eyelashes. She looked down at his lap, where she was seated on him.

"Yeah?" He answered her in a breathless voice, gasping at the feel of her sitting on him.

Giselle rocked back and forth on his hardness contained in his pants, "What's this?"

Robert groaned louder than he had when she kissed his neck. It sounded like a groan of pain, which it partially was, but a pain of the best kind. Giselle didn't know that however, and looked shocked.

"Oh Robert I'm so sorry!" She moved to get off of his lap, but before she could he grasped her hips and held her in place.

"No, Giselle, it's fine. Better than fine actually," he paused. "Giselle, honey, do you know what sex is?"

Her eyebrows squinted together in confusion, much like the time when he explained to her about dates. "Sex..?"

He closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. He was afraid of this. "Honey, there are many more wonderful things to do with the one you love than kissing." He was wondering how in the world he was supposed to explain this to her.

"Oh! Things like what?" Her eyes were bright with excitement and enthusiasm, ready to tackle on the newest definition.

"Well.. There are places on your body that can feel even better than your lips and neck when they are touched and kissed."

"Really? Where?" Giselle looked shocked that there were places on her body that could possibly feel better than her neck. She had discovered that kissing Robert was a hobby all in itself. She never wanted to stop.

"I am not really sure how to explain it, what if I showed you? You can stop any time you want to, is that ok?" He tried not to be too hopeful in case she shot him down, but his downstairs brain was throbbing with pain and excitement, and he needed her; more than he had ever needed a woman in his life.

"Robert, I love you and will do anything for you, you know that right?" She looked into his eyes with such love and adoration he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Yeah, honey. And I love you. So much." He grinned at her, and leaned forward to kiss her again. His lips met hers and caressed them gently. He nibbled her bottom lip and soothed his nibbles with his tongue. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth to meet his. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him close to her, her nipples hardening when his chest touched hers. Her tongue entered his mouth and began a chase with his. They both let out a groan when she rocked backwards and forwards in his lap.

He broke his mouth from hers in order to get a breath.

"Robert, do you like when I do that to you? What is this?" With that she reached down in between them and ran her hand down the length of his erection.

His groan was one of lust, pain, and wonderment. He grabbed her hand. The first orgasm would be hers, not his. He weaved their fingers together and brought her hands down to their sides.

"That is what makes my body feel so good. But first, let me touch you, show you what sex is about." He lifted her off his lap, and stood up. Taking her by the hand he led her down the hallway to his bedroom.

Standing in front of the bed, he raised her arms in the air and told her to keep them there. Running his hands back down her arms, down her sides, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts, around her back, he unzipped the zipper of her dress. He reached for the bottom of her dress and began to lift the dress off of her.

With a muffled voice she said, "Robert! What are you doing?" She sounded slightly panicked, and when her dress was completely off, she was standing in her bra and underwear – both made of colorful cotton. It was sweet and simple, like the rest of her. It made her even more sexy to him. She moved to cover herself. She wasn't sure why that was her initial reaction, she had never paid attention to her nudity before.

Robert held her shoulders lightly and caressed his thumbs back and forth. "If you want to stop, we can. This is completely natural, but I don't want to scare you. I am perfectly fine if you want to call it off." Please don't. Please don't. Please don't.

Giselle looked in Robert's eyes and saw the love in them and knew that whatever she said he would go with. She wanted to move forward with their relationship, and she would do whatever "sex" was. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that, that's all."

"I think there are going to be many things tonight that you aren't expecting Giselle, are you ready for that?"

"Yes. I am," she nodded her approval and moved her hands away from her body. She gave a twirl in her underwear. "See?" She then flopped backwards on the bed, which could have been seen as anything but sexy, but for some reason with her it fit perfectly, and turned Robert on even more.

He took his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on and stood at the end of the bed and looked at her. She lay out amongst his pillows, wearing next to nothing and looking radiant. She blinked slowly and took him in. His chest was hard and stomach was amazing, chiseled with muscles that never quit. He was a beautiful specimen, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Robert, does sex have something to do with the way that I am feeling right now?"

He kneeled on the bed and slid up to her, lying on his side, head propped up by his hand, and placed his other hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" His voice was low and deep, and he had to clear his voice after he said it. For some reason he was nervous.

"I feel.. I just feel.. I don't kno-- .. I.. maybe achy? I feel like I need to move or do something to make it stop, but I don't know what to do." She actually looked worried.

"Giselle, hey, look at me," he tilted her chin up, "it's normal what you are feeling, and I do know something that can take that feeling away and make you feel better than you could possibly dream of feeling. Trust me, ok?" He needed her to trust him before he would take this any further.

"Okay." She smiled nervously at him. She was nervous, but he also knew that she loved him and trusted him. It was humbling to have her trust.

He leaned down and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh Robert, I love you, too." He then kissed her. It wasn't a desperate kiss, but one filled with the love he promised her. His hand moved in a circle on her stomach. He placed his other hand under her shoulders and cradled her as he kissed her. Their tongues dueled an exhausting match.

Robert moved his hand from her bare stomach up to cup her right breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple lightly. She arched into his touch and gasped into his mouth.

"Robert?" She asked in astonishment and desire.

He just smiled, and joined their lips again. This time he squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She squirmed under him, wanting to get more, whatever more was. Moving his mouth away from hers, he sat up and brought her with him. Her red curly hair cascaded over her shoulders. He fingered her hair. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Then he removed it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. She was absolutely flawless.

Giselle looked down shyly, only to have her chin tilted upward again. She found herself looking into Robert's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," his face beamed at her and she smiled back with a hesitant enthusiasm. He laid her back down on the bed and leaned over her, putting his weight on his forearms, to not crush her. He kissed her neck, running his tongue down it and to the dip at the base of her throat. He kissed down her chest and found his way to her breast. He kissed around her pink areola, then kissed her nipple. Giselle uttered a surprised gasp and bucked under him. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth and licked her nipple before sucking it in his mouth. Running his tongue over her nipple, and flicking it, she whimpered his name.

Releasing her breast, he paid similar attention to the other one while she writhed on the bed underneath him. He began to kiss down her stomach. He licked in and around her bellybutton and she giggled. He looked up at her from his position and decided that she was the most gorgeous creature on the planet and that he was so lucky to have her.

He paused at her lower stomach, kissed it, and lightly ran his fingers over her panty-covered mound. Her eyes widened. He hooked his fingers through the sides of her underwear and pulled the colorful cotton down, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

"You okay?" He asked her gently, afraid but prepared for her to say no.

"Yes," She responded back to him. "Nervous, but I'm ok. I'll never be scared as long as I am with you."

He nodded and smiled. He turned his attention to what he had just uncovered. She was stunning. He moved his lips down to her thighs, and kissed them each. He kissed down her legs, to the bend in her knee, to her ankle and back again. He crept closer to where they both wanted him to be. He licked the inside of her thighs and heard her moan and run her hands through his hair again.

He was not surprised, but pleased to find that she was wet. She was as aroused as he was; she just didn't know what to do about it. He finally placed his mouth over her heat. He flattened his tongue and licked her in a slow sweep.

"Oh.. Oh my! Robert!" Her hips bucked underneath him and he grabbed her hips to hold her. He placed his mouth over her and licked again, this time paying special attention to her clit. She was undulating her hips, trying to get more pressure from his mouth, her hands pushing him further into her. He licked at her and sucked in her clit. Her moans began to become louder. She was getting close to her first orgasm.

"Rober.. Rob.. Oh Robert! Oh my.. Please!" She wasn't sure what she was begging him for, but she knew that something big was about to happen, she could feel it all the way to her toes. "Robert!" This last plea of his name was screamed, and she came with his mouth still sucking on her clit. He licked and sucked until she was completely satiated for the moment and went to lie next to her. Her breathing was causing her breasts to sway. She was gasping for air. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and she reached for his hand, groping blindly. He found her hand and she grasped at it.

As her breathing slowed, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "Robert what WAS that?"

"That was an orgasm Giselle"


End file.
